


riptide [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Melodrama, Multi, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Unrequited Love, poor costis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "riptide" by pageleaf."If they told him to march in opposite directions, he doesn’t know which one he would follow. Some days, his head tells him,There is your queen, and there is her cowherd kidnapper, but his heart tells him,There is your king, and there is the woman who still gives him nightmares. He hates each of them, for the other’s sake. He thinks the person he hates the most is himself. He thinks he’s losing his mind."
Relationships: Attolia | Irene/Eugenides, Attolia | Irene/Eugenides/Costis Ormentiedes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	riptide [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pageleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pageleaf/gifts).
  * Inspired by [riptide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916930) by [pageleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pageleaf/pseuds/pageleaf). 



Length: 11:37  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/riptide.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/riptide%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to pageleaf for having blanket permission!


End file.
